Nasurn
A planet in the Salarian Union. On their first three interstellar colonies, the salarians planted settlements named Aegohr, Mannovai, and Jaëto. Those settlements remain at the heart of salarian territory to this day. Mannovai and Jaëto gave their names to the planets they were founded on; Aegohr's planet, however, was named Nasurn after a particularly heated dispute between two major clans funding colonization of the first extra-Pranas settlements. Nasurn is largely agricultural, dotted with farming colonies. Locations The Hycanos Delta and surrounding stretches of the River Anarlun are the site of many fisheries, producing large varieties of fish for food, research, and pet industries. Lifeforms * Aegohrian redpox: An infectious disease. * Aegohr Pear: A fruit Early History Nasurn -- Aegohr settlement specifically -- was once notable as a pioneering expansion of salarian civilisation outside of its home system; nowadays, while it remains at the heart of salarian territory, the planet's glory days are past. One notable resident was Yenkil, the salarian credited with negotiating the first trade accord between Nasurn and the Courts of Dekuuna. At one point in the 18th Century a Justicar on Nasurn caught an asari assassin, and there was a diplomatic controversy over whether the Justicar's execution of her target's associates in the course of the pursuit, per the Justicar Code, was covered by the letter of asari-salarian treaties. Modern History In 2186, a mass arrest of over 200 alleged slavers in Aegohr was credited to Spectre Tela Vasir. Said Supervisory Special Agent Yalson Sao: “We are pleased to say Ms. Vasir -- may all her eggs hatch -- was instrumental in breaking one of the ringleaders of this operation.” The term “breaking” wasn't entirely figurative -- the batarian in question was recovering in an Aegohr hospital with injuries to three eyes and several small joint fractures. Vasir herself declined lengthy comment, attributing her success to “good intel.” Like most of the salarian core worlds, Nasurn was spared attack during the Reaper War. In 2187, Aegohr announced that Alomn, one of its nearby townships, had suffered what was coined one of “the worst localized disasters” of the past decade. Reports of a nuclear failure at the town's plant were publicized after an investigative team was issued to the area to follow up reports of communications having gone dark. Once they arrived, the team immediately discovered that many of the residents were already dead in the streets. Accusations of an inside job swiftly arose on the extranet, but in an exclusive interview with Nasurn Weekly, Chief Investigator Pol Jarez dismissed such claims. “It's absolutely ridiculous,” he stated. “We've got dozens of corpses piled up in the streets, and instead of helping, people are accusing us of having set this up.” 47 of the town's populace were labeled deceased, with an additional 125 suffering from radiation sickness. Roughly 50 civilians from the town were deemed missing, with the assumption being that some of that number might have fled into the nearby woodland to escape the fallout. All residences within a 60 kilometer radius were evacuated; locals were urged to steer clear of the area until the situation was resolved. Category:Locations Category:Salarian Union Planets